Kept her word
by Devil-may-care101
Summary: What had he been thinking? Why had he followed her when it could, would, only end in heartbreak. His heartbreak. Follows 'On the Edge', as part of the 'Let Go' series.


_Could be read as a follow-on from On the edge - references that oneshot so it might make more sense to read that one first though it isn't essential._

_I must say I am a DL fan, but I'm not in a good mood atm - am ill, have loads of work, managed to embarrass myself in Manchester yesterday so not having the best weekend. So this probably reflects the negative view of the two. _

_Reviews are appeciated._

_I hope you like this guys._

_Dedicated to all the reviewers for the rest of the Let-Go series - you guys are great_

_Disclaimer: Own nothing_

* * *

He watched them from a distance as they embraced. He knew he shouldn't be there, knew he shouldn't be watching her, but it was all he could do. Even if she didn't want him, he still wanted, needed, to keep her safe. He didn't trust the man with her, but knew he could do nothing about it. She didn't trust him, didn't care about his opinion anymore. She made her own choices. And it was like a splinter through his heart to know that he was the reason that this had happened. If he'd not pushed her away, if he hadn't cheated, if he'd had got his head out his ass and dealt with his destructive self-pity and grief, then they wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be with another man, and he wouldn't be alone.

He clenched his fists as he watched the other man touch her face, almost turning away when she leant her cheek again his palm. He couldn't do this, couldn't watch this. It was torture, watching another man be with the woman he loved, his girl. Except she wasn't his girl anymore. Because he'd screwed up. The story of his life.

His heart ached when he thought of the conversation they'd had not three days before. Her words echoed in his mind constantly.

_I don't want to love you Danny. _

_I won't do this anymore. Not anymore. It's done, it's finished. It's over. You had your chance, and you blew it._

_I'm with someone else now, someone who I know won't treat me like shit._

How could he have done this to them? How could he have willingly given up something that was so special, so rare? She'd kept her word - she wasn't going to fall for him again. At least, not anytime soon unless something happened that drew them back together. She'd carried on seeing this guy, this Alex, as if nothing had happened, as if they'd never had their conversation. She only spoke to him in strictly professional terms, escaping every chance she could, pawning off unnecessary paperwork until long after his shift had ended. As often as he could, Mac would split them up onto separate cases, not willing to risk the integrity of the lab over personal issues.

Danny had to sit on his hands when he saw 'Alex' lean into Lindsay, had to bite the inside of his cheek when he kissed her. He wanted nothing more than to run over and grab Lindsay's hand and just run, run away from everything, away from all this mess. But he knew he couldn't. She wouldn't let him, would fight him all the way.

Looking away from the couple, he turned back to his coffee cup, mindlessly swirling the spoon around the rim. What was he doing? Surely if he wanted what was best for her, he'd let her go? But he couldn't. She'd made his life over the previous few months and he didn't want to let go of that now. Not after everything they'd been through, not after him waiting for her for so long, not after finally feeling what it was like to truly care about someone. But there was nothing else he could do. He'd been honest, he'd done everything he could to make it better (not that there was much he could do) but now, it was all up to her. And if she didn't want to give him another chance then she wouldn't.

Raising his head, he caught sight of a blonde at the counter. Once, she would have been just his type. Not anymore. He wanted his Montana back, needed her back. But he wanted what he couldn't have. The blonde fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously, and Danny looked back at his coffee sickened. Couldn't people tell that he really wasn't in that type of mood?

Frustrated, he glanced out of the window again. Oh no, she'd seen him. Even from across the street, he could see the steely glint in her eyes, could see the anger in her face. She sent a pointed glance his way, telling him to back off, and he tried to hold her gaze, tried to convey how sorry he was. He was distracted by the hand on his arm, and he broke eye contact. The blonde was stood next to him, gazing at him with puppy eyes, flicking her hair back as if there were no tomorrow.

Abruptly he stood up. Dropping some money on the table, he pushed past the blonde, needing to get away. She made to follow him, and as soon as he'd left the shop, he began running. What had he been thinking? Why had he followed her in the first place, knowing that it could, would, only end in heartbreak. His heartbreak.

He needed to get away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't watch Montana with her boyfriend anymore, couldn't sit there and attract people without even wanting to.

Maybe if he ran far enough, this whole mess would disappear.

* * *

_Hope you liked this guys - isn't one of my best but I had the urge to write and this is the result._

_Please review :)_


End file.
